oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Range
:For the combat skill, see Ranged. A Range or a Cooking range is an object used primarily to cook food via the Cooking skill. To cook raw food, simply 'use' it on the range. Any food can be cooked on a range, except for special cases that need to be cooked on a fire using an iron spit. Players can also burn seaweed on a range to turn it into soda ash. All ranges have lower burn rate than fires, and the range in Lumbridge Castle has an even lower burn rate. However, this does not eliminate the player's risk of burning food, until the player has reached the necessary cooking level not to burn. There are many other cooking areas that may be used as ranges, but do not have the name of "range". For example, the sulphur vents in the TzHaar City can be used as a range. Members may also build a variety of ranges, ovens and stoves in the kitchen of their house. Stoves had a long unfixed problem, that is a player would cook the food at the coal gate rather than on the cooking pan. This is not a glitch but a thinking problem. It was finally fixed on 17 September, 2009. Please notice only the cooking range at Lumbridge was free of that problem, but it should not indicate it is superior because characters cook at this range in the "correct" way. Locations Ranges are located in many other places than the areas mentioned above. They are marked on a player's minimap by the icon. Notable ranges are listed here. Free-to-play * Kitchen in Lumbridge Castle - must first complete Cook's Assistant quest. * Upstairs in Cook's Guild - must be above Cooking level 32 to enter. If all of the hard tasks in the Varrock diary are completed, a bank inside the guild is accessible to everyone except for non-members. * House directly west of the Edgeville's bank * Kitchen of Varrock Castle * Just south of the western bank in Varrock * In the upstairs apartment section of the Varrock Swordshop * Juliet's house, south of the Grand Exchange * Several houses south of the Party Room (surrounding the central fountain) in Falador * Al Kharid, south of the furnace, extremely close. * Port Sarim, south of Grum's Gold Exchange - useful if returning from Karamja to cook and bank high level fish like lobsters and swordfish in Draynor Village on F2P worlds * Rimmington, in the house north of the witch's cauldron * Draynor Manor, although very rarely used and almost inaccessible * Bandit Camp (Wilderness), very inconvenient unless the player is making pizza. Pay-to-play * The house just east of the bank in Catherby - this is useful when fishing at the nearby fishing spots. * Caleb's House, north-east of bank in Catherby * The House just south of the anvils in Seer's Village * Kitchen of Sinclair Mansion * The first level of the Cook's Guild, if you have completed the hard level of difficulty for the Varrock Achievement Diary tasks * Directly south of the bank in Zanaris * The kitchen of a player's house, where members can build one of a variety of cooking devices, depending on their Construction level * A permanent fire in the Rogues' Den directly next to a walking banker * Nardah Clay oven, Closest proper range to a bank. * The clay oven in Neitiznot is close to a 1-Click bank. Lumbridge Castle range range]] The range in Lumbridge Castle has an even lower burn rate, but players need to complete Cook's Assistant quest in order to use it. It is interestingly enough called the Cook O Matic-100. The nearest banks are the Culinaromancer's chest in the cellar (which requires the first part of the Recipe for Disaster quest to be completed) and at the top of Lumbridge Castle. Sulphur vents Sulphur vents are small, round holes in volcanic rock from which hot sulphur and gases rise. They are found only in the TzHaar City. They are used to cook food on. One is located relatively close to the bank, making cooking fast. They can also be used as a safe spot to range or mage a monster from. Category:Cooking Category:Interactive scenery